


His Perfect Day

by spaceleviathan



Series: Ragnarok [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceleviathan/pseuds/spaceleviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki steps outside, and has a nice day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clockworkclown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkclown/gifts).



> Also called, "Loki has a nice day".  
> Thanks to Clockworkclown for the prompt XD

Once upon a time, there was a lovely little god called Loki. He was in no way offensive or horrible. In fact he spent his days trying to make people laugh. There was little to no reason in the universe why anyone would dislike him or distrust him, yet they did anyway. Loki was not a man with many friends, or any friends at all, in fact.

He lived in an empty cave, where no one ever visited him or spoke to him. It was edged by golden lights, but it was still nothing more than a cave. It offered no comfort and there was not a hint of home about it. But Loki, all alone as he was, his countenance recognised in most of the worlds on the tree of the universe, had very few other places left to go.

However, one morning, Loki woke with a flourish, the light filtering into his dark cavern and he greeted the day with a smile. After the length of winter and the dreariness of spring, suddenly the summer had arrived. He was elated.

He ventured out into the open air, startled to suddenly see the change in the season with flowers blooming on the ground and the trees fully green. Luscious and waving gently in an unfelt breeze, the day was perfect.

He realised he must not have left his cave in weeks, perhaps months. He had done nothing beyond sit at the entrance and watch the rain, or, earlier in the year, touch the snow. He had hidden from the thunder, though he had no idea why. He used to think of thunder as his ally.

What a silly, childish thing to think. Thunder was electricity – wild and untamed. If one made friends with it, it really was only so long until it crashed down upon you. Thunder was not to be trusted, he knew that now.

He realised he was filthy with grime from living in one place for so long, and with only occasional rain shower to clean himself with he was due a proper wash. He decided, now that the weather had turned, that he would go searching for a river, a stream, or for preference, a lake. He would bathe, he would relax, he would smile. He would emerge from his cavern, and he would dive beneath the water’s surface, only to emerge fresh and new. A rebirth. This new season would mean something different from before.

He headed east, unsure of where he was walking, but conscious of the trickle of water he could hear play down the rocks. He countered its direction, heading to the source, and was mystified by the waterfall he found at the end – or was it the beginning? – of the trail.

He barely had time to strip off his clothes – disgusting and slimy, but somehow still worth something to him, emotionally, though he was unsure what, exactly – before he found himself diving underwater, breathing in the clear lagoon as it rushed around him, pulling him down with it. He was not concerned, excited to see where he was being taken, and opened his eyes in time to see the glitter of red and purple and pink scales as it brushed against his arm.

He reached out to touch the fish swimming alongside him. It was at least twice his size and he kicked hard at the water to keep up.

A blue, green and turquoise one suddenly darted the other way, and Loki shot after that one too. Quickly he realised there were hundreds of fish swarming around him, and he followed them this way and that. They were unconcerned by the creature stroking them, only becoming startled when Loki laughed, releasing a burst of air bubbles into the water.

It took him a while to surface, jostled by the wildlife, uncaring as he started to spy different species of fish, smaller but no less impressive with scales which glinted gold in the sunlight, or ones that remained black as void even if the light shined down upon them.

He climbed out only when his skin wrinkled, and by then he felt adequately refreshed. As he lay on the grass, staring up at the cloudless blue sky through the canopy of treetops, he felt a nose nuzzle at his wet cheek. He turned his head to see a little thing with too many eyes, fluffy and twitching, the colour of sand.

“Hello,” Loki said, reaching out a hand to touch it. It stared for a while, before butting its head against his palm. “What are you?” Its ears twitched suddenly, and it ran off into the nearby hedge. Loki heard a rustling overhead and looked up to see an explosion through the leaves as dozens of birds with feathers of a thousand hues burst up into the sky, trilling into the empty air, filling Loki’s senses with sights and sounds. He longed to be up there with them, soaring through the skies, beautiful and empty-minded, his concerns, his pains, a worry of the past. He’d feel nothing more than an echo of loneliness, and his heart swelled with the possibilities.

He realised, suddenly, that there was a bi-pedal alternative to flying.

Midgard. They had cities housing millions of humans, where a face was just a face, an individual could get lost in a crowd, and silence was overcome by noise of a thousand other unknown people swarming every which way. It was perfect and Loki wanted it.

Before he left the trees, he ran his fingers over his soiled clothes and sent pulses of cleaning magic through it. Soon enough the armour glistened and the leather creaked as if it were brand new. With great fulfilment, Loki enjoyed slipping it over his body.

Next was New York, and he delighted in anonymously walking through a large park in the midst of hundreds of picnics. He kept himself cool from the sun with a quick spell as it beat down on his skin, and he smiled at the happy people passing by. They grinned in return, an elderly gentleman of one couple tipping his hat politely. Loki returned the gesture with a dip of his head.

He was stopped suddenly by a call, a kind-faced woman beckoning him over with a wave. He followed obediently, happy to help her in any way he could, but was surprised to have something pressed into his hand.

“For you! No one should be alone on such a beautiful day, and if they are, then they need an ice cream.”

Loki recognised that it was food, and sighed. “I have no money,” he tried to tell her, but was interrupted.

“No, no! On the house. It cures all ills.”

Loki took her at her word, thanking her profusely, and she only waved at her stall before turning towards a bouncing child demanding a cone.

He caught sight of other people with the same foodstuff as he, sitting on benches or blankets, happily licking away at their treat, and Loki followed their example. He was pleasantly surprised by the tame, sweet cherry flavour, munching through the cone with satisfaction as he was finished with the top. He settled on a seat in the centre of the bustling greenery, watching the humans as they continued on as humans were wont to do. He let them be, licked the rest of the ice cream from his fingers, enjoyed his day, and did not once think back to the cave he had abandoned.

\--

And suddenly he was in the cave again, wincing away from the bright lights. He realised quickly, as he blinked his eyes open, that it was only a cave in a metaphorical sense. Technically, it was a cell.

Loki thought through the ridiculous visions he had just witnessed – too vivid to be a dream, too unlikely to be a prophecy – and interpreted them as metaphors instead.

He was to break from the cave, a fresh start waiting just outside, all emotional ties destroyed, whilst his past lingered only as a distasteful memory. He would then collect together his wonderful, beautiful creatures, and find happiness walking alone through the worlds, savouring the red on his fingertips.

The day was fine, the glass between him and his universe was weak, and Loki was itching to begin his perfect day.


End file.
